


you just call out my name

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: Stevie and Patrick talk about Stevie's relationship with Alexis
Relationships: Stevie Budd & Patrick Brewer
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35





	you just call out my name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Januarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Januarium! This was supposed to be a more teasing conversation between the two of them but feelings got in the way. 
> 
> Title of the fic is You've Got a Friend by Carole King, which is probably too sappy for them but I imagine it's used for trolling.

Patrick walked back over to the couch and handed Stevie her glass of wine. “Do we have an ETA on David and Alexis?”

“It’ll probably be a few more hours. David just sent me a photo of him pouting at the waiting area in the airport and captioned it, ‘the things I do for my sister.’”

He sat down next to Stevie and reached over the coffee table to pick up his tea. “I told him he could have left thirty minutes later than he planned.”

“And then he countered with the story about how he didn’t get to the airport in time to pick up Alexis when she was twenty and she hopped onto a new plane to Australia?”

“Exactly,” he affirmed.

Stevie sipped her wine. “Don’t tell him this because then he’ll probably deny it, but it’s nice to know he’d do anything for his sister.”

Patrick gave a small snort. “And that has nothing to do with the fact that Alexis is your girlfriend?”

A faint blush rose on Stevie’s face. “It maybe has twenty percent to do with it. It’s more just after not knowing if I could count on someone it’s nice that I know I have people I do.”

“Stevie Budd was that a genuine emotion out of you?” Patrick teased.

“Shut the fuck up, you didn’t hear anything.”

“No, I’m pretty sure you just said that you have people you can count on.”

Stevie sat her wine glass down and shoved Patrick’s shoulder. “Don’t be a dick or I won't tell you anything ever again.”

Patrick started singing. “ _ You just call out my name and you know wherever I am I’ll come running to see you again.” _

She tackled Patrick and put her hand over his mouth. His eyes bright in delight and voice muffled, he continued to sing the chorus of  _ You’ve Got a Friend _ . When he finished he licked her palm.

Stevie reared back and wiped her hand on his pant leg. “You’re fucking disgusting. I can’t believe David married you.”

“I have it on good authority that David likes it when I lick him,” Patrick cheekily replied.

“You and I both know that’s only during sex. If you licked him in a non-sexual context he’d divorce you before your tongue left his skin.”

Patrick laughed. “Well, it’s a good thing I know my husband then.” He took a sip of tea and looked at Stevie intently over the lip of the mug. “How are you doing with Alexis?”

Stevie looked down at her lap and picked at the loose thread on her jeans. “Pretty good? I mean it’s been six months and that’s pretty long for me, but with me traveling a lot and living in Schitt’s Creek while she lives in New York we haven’t spent a lot of time together. Sometimes I wonder if she’s still dating me because she's not around enough to get tired of me."

"Mmm, I don't think that's true." He angled his body so he looked directly at Stevie. "Every time she visits she spends most of it with you and when she isn't with you inevitably David gets a phone call where all she does is talk about you."

Her stomach flip-flopped. Patrick had his earnest face on and that meant what he said he thought was true. She huffed. "That's just all 'absence makes the heart grow fonder,' bullshit.” 

“Come on, Stevie.” He lowered his voice. “It’s alright for you to want something.”

“I already have what I want.” She picked up her wine glass and fiddled with the stem before taking a healthy glup. “I enjoy what I’m doing with the motel and I like dating Alexis…” her voice trailed off.

“You’re worried that the other shoe is gonna drop,” Patrick finished.

Stevie turned her head away from Patrick. When she agreed to hang out with him while they waited for Alexis and David she didn’t expect it to get so emotional. Without looking she nodded her head.

She felt Patrick’s hand on her knee and tried not to immediately move from the touch.

“If you’re worried it’s okay. I know David was always waiting for something to happen in the early days of our relationship and to be fair I didn’t always do the best job to assuage those fears.” 

Stevie looked up to see Patrick grimace.

“The thing is that we got better at communicating and got through it. And at some point you and Alexis do break up, well that happens sometimes, but it isn’t necessarily because of you. Just remember that there are other people who love you Stevie Budd and we’ll help you get through it.”

She turned her head away from Patrick again because that fucker now had his sincere eyes out and she didn’t want him to see her cry because then he’d try and hug her which would make her cry more. She opened her mouth to reply when a door opened.

“Babe, we made it!”

“Ugh, Alexis you can’t just leave your luggage in the middle of the hallway!,” David’s voice rang out.

Stevie hastily got up from the couch and was instantly swept into a hug by Alexis. The sweater she wore was soft to the touch and the heady smell of jasmine and rose filled Stevie’s nose as she buried it into Alexis’s shoulder. “It’s nice to see you,” she murmured. When she pulled away, she was met with Alexis’s blinding smile.

“Missed you too,” Alexis replied and moved to kiss Stevie.

It had been too long since they last kissed and Stevie took a moment to savor it, to feel the way Alexis’s lips felt on hers. Alexis slowly pulled back and brushed her hand across Stevie’s cheek. 

“Don’t mind us, we’ll just stand here until you’re done.”

Stevie turned to glare at David who stood next to Patrick. “Other people are polite and leave the room,” she replied.

David waved his hands in exasperation. “This is my house.”

“David, let me have this cute little reunion with Stevie,” Alexis exclaimed.

“Fine, Patrick and I will be in the kitchen.”

Stevie watched as David and Patrick left the room, until Alexis tugged on her hand and they crashed onto the couch. As Alexis whispered into her ear all about the plans she made for them Stevie felt herself relax and let her worries dissolve. Alexis was with her again and right now she wanted to enjoy the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and if you want to see more I'm hullomoon on tumblr!


End file.
